reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Siege
Synopsis ' Mary's Loyalties are Tested When She Makes a Heart-Wrenching Discovery' As troops are about to descend on the castle, Mary and Francis must put aside their differences to determine the extent of Condé’s betrayal. Mary also learns of a bittersweet revelation that tears her apart and makes her question everything. Meanwhile, Catherine decides to teach Narcisse a lesson to prove he can never cross her again and Bash decides to bring Delphine to the castle. Quotes Queen Mary: What would Condé gain? King Francis: My throne! King Francis: Save your apologies. Your words have no meaning to me. Louis Condé: Deliver a message to King Francis, tell him Prince Condé is coming. Lady Kenna: Bash! If you could excuse your woodsman, we have business to discuss. -Oh good Lord, you're a grown woman! Oh... You must be Bash’s mysterious friend who lives in the forest. Lady Kenna: -Former, mercenary. He could be becoming Francis's right-hand man. -No offence. Sebastian: None taken. Sebastian: I’ll talk to Francis. Good luck to you. Lady Kenna: You too. Queen Catherine: Well I may be cooped up in a castle, never forget. My reach is far. Queen Catherine: I knew it was only a matter of time before Condé showed his true colours. I should have poisoned him when I had the chance! Queen Catherine: I won’t be needing a teary farewell, as I’m staying in the castle. Your younger sister and brothers are safely abroad. King Francis: A fight is upon us, and a King must stand his ground. Queen Catherine: I ease my fears because they are mine! Because they matter. I’m a woman. I won’t accept what that means anymore! I won’t bow to a lover. I was forced to do that once for a king. but you, are most certainly not a King. King Francis: War is nearly upon us, I will pray for your safety. Queen Mary: I wish there was a way to end this without bloodshed. Queen Catherine: Who’s blood concerns you more. Your husband's, or your lovers. Louis Condé: Surrender France... Or we’ll attack at dawn. Sister Delphine: Don’t worry, I think you’ll be pleased. Servant: Is this because we’re all gonna die? Notes * Queen Elizabeth, King Philip, Queen Leeza King Henry, Prince Henri , Prince Charles and Princess Margaret were all mentioned but do not appear. * 4 weeks have passed since the last episode. * Baby John Philip makes a short appearance. * Renaude and Kenna are in a confirmed relationship. * Sebastian and Sister Delphine are in a confirmed relationship. * Narcisse and Lola shared their first consensual kiss. * Greer and Leith are confirmed broken up. * Lola's nannies are also spies for Queen Catherine, possibly part of her Flying Squad. * General Renaude's son, Bertraud Renaude was taken the year earlier during The Battle of Calais where Prince Francis and Leith Bayard both fought. * Toulouse is taken captive by Louis Condé and his men. * Queen Catherine revealed Francis has another younger sister, (Princess Margaret) and 2 younger brothers. * Sebastian killed at least 4 people on-screen during the Siege. * King Francis killed at least 2 people on-screen during the Siege, and ordered the death of a few dozen. * Louis Condé openly declares war with King Francis, with the backing of England, and creating Civil War within France. The French Wars of Religion continues. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count - 2 Dozen during the Siege - 6 of Queen Mary's Guards - 3 Royal Messengers Trivia * The episode title was released on March 26, 2015. * Adelaide Kane had to learn real calligraphy after being cast on Reign. That is her real hand writing when writing to Louis Condé. Historical Notes * Toulouse is a real city in France, and the capital of it's southern region. Gallery Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 4.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 5.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 3.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 6.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 7.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 8.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 1.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 2.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 11.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 10.jpg Promotional Images 1 - The Siege 9.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Castleroy |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- |Vincent Nappo | colspan="2" |General Renaude |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Sister Delphine |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Jon Rhys | colspan="2" | Marcel |- | Michael Dufays | colspan="2" |Condé's Lieutenant |- | Krystina Bojanowski | colspan="2" | Lola's Nanny |- | John Fleming | colspan="2" | Munition's Guards #1 |- | Darry Flatmas | colspan="2" | Royal Riding Guard |- | Tayves Fiddis | colspan="2" | Castle Guard |- | Mathew Bradley | colspan="2" | Francis's Guard |- | Brandon Tarzcy | colspan="2" | Bertraud Renaude |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode